Lucy
by Brittanyismyunicorn
Summary: QW14. Series of one shots for Quinntana week.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello everyone. So i was requested to participate in quinntana week and i figured why the hell not. This one is the beginning of Quinntana. Now these may not be the very best because i tried my best to finish these in time but i have been pretty busy. Anyway here's Day 1.**

* * *

**Santana's P.O.V.**

I hate the first day of school, I always have. My family moves around a lot because my dad is in the army. We moved to Lima this summer and now school starts today. I don't like Lima. It just seems...lame. There's this girl on my street I met when we moved in. She seemed really nice so we've hung out almost every day since I got here and surprisingly I like her. We're going to the same school so at least there will be one person I already know. I'm supposed to take the school bus but I convinced my mom to let me walk this morning. I want time to myself before I walk into this new school.

Being the new kid always sucks. Everyone knows everyone and you're just the outsider. I've gotten used to it and now I just push people away, why get attached when I'm only going to leave? I'll probably ask my mom if I can start high school online next year, it just makes sense to me since I never really make friends. The walk to the middle school was longer than I thought so I was late to class. I tried to quietly walk in and sit at an empty desk, but it didn't go as planned. The teacher, Ms. Gates, was in the middle of a_ get to know you_ game with the class.

"Welcome to class." She says to me as I shut the door. All eyes are on me as I glance around to find an empty desk. Ms. Gates is sitting on her desk, facing the class and is tossing a foam football in her hands.

"Take a seat." She says then points the football in the direction of an empty desk. I walk to the desk and sit my bookbag on the floor before sitting down.

"Alright. Ms. Tardy, tell us a little about yourself?" She says looking directly towards me. Ugh, why do teachers call out students all the time?

"What do you want to know?" I ask as I lean back in my chair with a sigh.

"Start with your name." She says.

"Santana Lopez."

"Okay Ms. Lopez. What's something you like to do?"

"Well I love telling an entire class full of strangers what I like to do in my spare time." A few kids snicker and Ms. Gates smirks at me.

"Well since you love doing that, go right ahead." She probes.

"I love not answering stupid personal questions even more than sharing my personal business." I say with a smirk.

"Have you met the principal yet Ms. Lopez?" She asks and I sigh then roll my eyes. Knew this was coming.

"No but I'm sure you want me to go see him." I say and Ms. Gates nods her head.

"That would be correct." I stand and grab my bookbag.

"Maybe he'll be more original than this stupid 'what's your favorite color?' crap to get to know me that you have going on in this lame classroom." I say as I walk past her and out the door.

"This will be a fun year." I hear the teacher say before I walk the halls. I'm not going to the principals so I find a bathroom and sit in the window seal. Today is going...terrific. As I sit in the bathroom, bored out of my mind, I hear the door open. I look to see a plump girl with red hair, glasses and a hideous sweater skirt combination. This girl is like...queen nerd. I look back out the window as she walks into a stall. I put my headphones in my ears and listen to music. As I look out the window, I catch her reflection as she walks over to the sinks. After she washes her hands, she grips the sink and stares at herself in the mirror then hangs her head. I turn my head towards her and watch as she stares at the drain.

"Hey." I say to get her attention. She lifts her head and looks at me as I take my headphones out.

"What's your deal?" I ask.

"What do you mean?" She counters, showing me her mouth full of braces.

"You're staring at a drain, looking depressed as hell. You're killing my mood." I say and she rolls her eyes.

"Says the class skipping delinquent." She says.

"Excuse me? I'm not a delinquent, nerd."

"Nerd is the best you can do?" She says as she stands up straight. I roll my eyes and stand.

"You don't want to start with me loser." I say but this girl doesn't back down. She stands her ground.

"I'm not afraid of you Santana." She says and I furrow my eyebrows.

"How do you know my name?" I ask.

"I was in your class, duh." She says and I nod. Makes sense.

"Shouldn't you be in the principals office?" She asks.

"Shouldn't you be minding your business?" I counter and she rolls her eyes.

"Hall monitors come in here regularly. If you want to hide out, go down the hall to the janitors office. There's a door that leads to a back room. It's not much to do there but you won't get caught." She says then walks out of the bathroom.

The girl was right. I went to the room the next period and sat on one of the two bean bags in the room. I think this is a storage area or something because there are boxes and boxes filled with different stuff. I stayed in there until I heard the lunch bell. The cafeteria is loud and full of people walking around, talking, laughing, swapping stories about what they did this summer. I got my lunch and as I go to sit down I see Brittany waving me over to her. I walk over to her and sit at the table with her and her friends. As they talk, I sit quietly and watch them. I'm not interested in their conversation so I look around the cafeteria. I see the girl from earlier at a table in the back of the cafeteria. She's sitting with three girls and they're talking idly. Hm.

After school I decide to walk home. I got sent to the principals office again after lunch and went back to that secluded back room. I'd rather sit in there all day then go to class anyway. I waited with Brittany for her bus then started my walk home. As I walk, I look at the names of streets and houses as I pass them. Once I'm a few streets from my house I see that same hideous sweater and skirt. Lucy. I asked one of the girls that sat at her table when I ran into her in the bathroom. I walk a little faster to catch up to her but I don't reach her until she stops and bends down to tie her shoe.

"Stalking me now are we?" She says with her head still pointed towards the ground.

"Like you're worth stalking." I say as she finishes tying her shoe then stands.

"What do you want?" She asks as she continues to walk and I follow.

"Nothing much. Thanks for telling me about that spot though Lucy." She turns her head towards me.

"How do you know my name?" She asks.

"For me to know." I say.

"Stalker." She says with a smirk and I can't help but laugh a little. Only a little.

"How did you know about that room?" I ask.

"You're not the only one who skips class." She says and I nod my head.

"Plan on skipping any classes tomorrow?" I ask and Lucy shrugs.

"Why?"

"That room can get pretty boring."

"So you want company?" She asks and I shrug as I turn towards her.

"I figured I could either take over your space or designate sides." I say and she nods.

"I'll be there at lunch."

"Cool." I say as we keep walking.

Lucy lives the next street over from my house so we walked to the corner of my street before splitting up. I think I may like her, which is pretty rare but there's something about her that makes me want to talk to her. It's weird but I think...I might have just made a friend.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked that. Day 7 is a free day and i have no idea what to write so if you have any requests, let me know and i might pick one. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Day 2. Comfort/Fluff. I'm not really good at this at all but i tried. Enjoy. **

* * *

**Quinn's P.O.V.**

"Why did I agree to this? Why couldn't you be satisfied with a fucking puppy like normal people?" Santana asks as she sits on the couch. I roll my eyes and sit next to her.

"We only have three more months then it'll all be worth it." I say as I put my hand on Santana's protruding stomach.

"You can say all the shit you want because there's not a fucking demon spawn inside of you who finds it fun to kick one of your internal organs every fucking five minutes." She says with a groan and tilts her head back.

"Don't be like that San. I had to go through it."

"Then why didn't you do it again?"

"That wasn't our agreement. We both wanted this." Santana groans and tilts her head back to the ceiling.

"I have to think things through more." She says which causes me to chuckle. She places her hand on top of the hand I have sitting on her stomach and I kiss her cheek.

"This is all your fault. Where is my daughter?" She asks as she turns her head towards me.

"Napping, you know that." I say and she shrugs.

"Well I'm waking her up. I like her better than you right now." Santana says then stands from the couch, with a little help from me and walks to Arielle's room.

I don't know why I thought Santana getting pregnant would be a good idea. She's scary when she doesn't have raging hormones. Santana and I both wanted two kids and agreed I'd have the first one. Now that Arielle is almost three, it was time to have another baby and after a few invitro sessions, another baby was made and so was this monster I'm married to. It's only a few more months then Santana will be back to normal, I just have to remember that. Santana ignored me for the next few hours and played with Arielle. I don't know what I did to piss her off but I'm not going to ask.

"Quinn!" I hear Santana yell from the living room.

"What?!" I respond.

"Come here!" She says and I sigh and stand from the bed. This past week has been insane because of Santana's hormones. She's either all over me, super distant, pissed at me or...I think that's it. We haven't been in the best place lately.

"What?" I say as I walk into the living room. I stand by Arielle, who's in her play pen, to be safe. Santana threw the remote at me the other day and then cried and apologized about it for the next hour. I don't want any repeats.

"Take Arielle to Brittany's." She says.

"Why?" I ask.

"B wants to see her." She says and I sigh. Now I'm going to be alone with this woman. Lord have mercy.

"Okay." I say and pick up Arielle from her play pen. I gather her things and drive her over to Brittany's. I decide to stay over Britt's for a little just so I can have some time away from Santana. I almost said yes too quickly when Britt asked if I would stay for a little while.

"Is San still cranky?" Brittany asks me as she colors with Arielle on her living room floor.

"Cranky? That's Santana on a good day." I say with a sigh and sink deeper into Brittany's couch.

"Bad day?" She asks.

"Bad week. It seems like Santana is just stuck on angry and sad. I don't know how to make her happy because I set her off almost every time I speak." I say with a sigh.

"It'll get better. You were emotional when you were pregnant too." Britt says.

"I wasn't that bad. I cried more than anything else and I was content for the most part."

"Well...everyone is different I guess. Maybe she'll get better as time goes on." Of course B would be optimistic about the situation. I guess...I should try to be too. I mean it is only temporary.

"Hopefully you're right. I'm still scared to go home though."

"Don't be. It'll be okay Quinn, I promise." She says and I shake my head. I stayed at Britt's for at least a hour then left to then took the longest route possible home. I never thought I would dread going home. I should have asked B if I could spend the night too. I reluctantly get out of my car and walk to the front door. Here goes nothing. I open the door and notice all the lights are off and the living room is littered with candles. Did Santana have a romantic evening by herself? As I push the door further open so that I can fully step inside, it stops. I look to see a caramel colored hand on the door then Santana steps into my view.

"Hi." She says softly as I step into the house.

"Hi." I respond then she wraps her arms around my neck and pulls me into a hug. I wrap my arms around her waist and hug her back.

"I'm sorry." She says before squeezing me tightly and pulling back.

"For what?" I ask. Santana takes my hand and pulls me away from the door so she can close it.

"For being such a bitch. These fucking hormones are driving me crazy and you didn't deserve that." She says as she leads me to the couch. She gently pushes to sit down and I oblige.

"I didn't but you don't have to apologize. I know how crazy hormones can make a person." I say as she sits in my lap.

"So am I forgiven?" She asks.

"Hmm? I don't know. You haven't really shown me that you're sorry." I say with a smirk.

"Well...I cooked, set this up to give the house some ambiance, I plan on giving you a massage and something else a little later."

"What's the something else?" I ask and Santana shrugs.

"You'll see. So now am I forgiven?" She asks again.

"I'll let you know by the end of the night." Santana rolls her eyes with a smirk and pecks my lips.

It's hard to be mad at Santana, no matter what she does. She knows really knows how to make it up to me when she messes up, even though I don't consider this messing up. Santana fed me, gave me a back and foot massage while we took a bath together.

"Now are you ready for your surprise?" Santana says from the other side of the room as she walks in. I sit slightly from my spot on the bed and look at her.

"Is it a lap dance? Because I've been hoping it's that since you told me I had a surprise." I say and she shakes her head.

"We can try that when I'm no months pregnant and I get my body back. Your surprise is something to watch." She says as she takes of her shirt and pants then gets in the bed next to me.

"We're watching porn?" I ask and she rolls her eyes.

"It's not sexual...and people say I'm the perv. Just press play on the DVD player and you'll see." She says and I shrug and grab the remote from the middle of the bed. I press play and skip through the previews to get to the title screen.

"Are you seriously going to watch this with me?" I ask as I feel Santana moving closer to me.

"Yes and I promise I won't go to sleep. We're going to watch the whole stupid saga if it'll make you happy." Santana lays her head on my chest and wraps her arm around my midsection.

"You hate Harry Potter." I point out but she only shrugs.

"But I love you and you love this so for the first time ever, I will watch this nerdy movie. For you." I chuckle and kiss her head. I've been trying to get Santana to watch this since it first came out.

"You are definitely forgiven." I say as I lay back against the headboard.

"I know, now press play." I as she says and wrap my arm around her shoulders. Yeah, it's hard to not be happy with Santana.


	3. Judge Fabray

**A/N: Day 3. Meet the family. This didn't exactly come out they way i wanted but...yeah. Has implied g!p. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Santana's P.O.V.**

"Please don't make me do this." I say to Quinn as she drives. I don't want to do this. Why do I really need to do this? I mean we've been dating...about a year and a half. I don't need to meet her family until at least two years, three years tops. Some people may think this visit is overdue but fuck those people. I'm not good with parents, I never have been. Parents just make me fucking nervous. I hate that they do but it happens and when I'm nervous, I don't do well. I don't talk or say the bitchiest things on complete accident. Puck's mom still hates me from three years ago when I accidentally called her fat...it's a long story. I just don't want that to happen with Quinn's family. I want them to like me, I fucking need them to like me.

"Santana it's not a big deal. Why are you so nervous?" She asks me.

"Because everyone's family hates me. I'm not the most likeable person, I know this but I don't want to fuck this up." I tell her. She grabs the hand I have sitting on the middle console and I interlock out fingers.

"You won't, trust me. Just be yourself and they'll love you."

"Don't give me that generic bullshit." I say and she laughs softly.

"Fine but I seriously don't think you'll have any issues. It's just a weekend." Just a weekend she says. No it's three whole days and like six hours or something. From Friday to Monday is not a weekend. We're going to Quinn's family summer home. I just really hope I make a good impression because...I want to propose. I'm pretty fucking sure Q is it for me and I kind of want her fathers blessing. It's corny and old fashioned, I know but with the way Quinn idolizes her father, it just seemed appropriate. Judge Fabray seems scary as hell though and I've never met him but from the things I've heard...the man is crazy, like perfectionist crazy. Hopefully it won't go too terribly. When we arrive, Quinn drives through two large gates and down a long pathway before a huge house comes into my view, like mansion huge.

"I thought this was a summer home?" I ask Quinn as she parks.

"It is." She says as she opens her door and gets out. I do the same and make my way to the trunk to get the bags. As I pull out one suitcase I hear Quinn say 'Daddy!' then she moves away from the car and into the grass. I turn my head back to see, what I assume is her mother and father. Russel is about six foot three, he has a head full of gray hair along with the short, close cut beard on his face. Mrs. Fabray is around Quinn's height and Quinn looks more like her in person than a picture, which is saying something because they looked like twins before. Quinn moves to hug her mother and I see two more people come out to the yard, Quinn's brother and sister. Quinn's brother is a little shorter than her father but he's still at least six foot and her sister is a little taller than Quinn. They all have blonde hair and closely resemble each other. Quinn hugs her brother and he picks her up into the air and spins her around causing her to laugh. It's nice how close her family is. I finish taking the bags out of the trunk and close it which draws the attention of the Fabrays towards me.

"Come here San." Quinn says to me. I take a deep breath before I put a smile on my face and walk the short distance to her and her family. Quinn moves towards me and takes my hand in hers.

"Everyone, this is Santana. Santana this is my father Russel." She says. I extend my hand to him though his cold expression is intimidating. He slowly grasps my hand then shakes it firmly.

"Judge Fabray." He says in a deep raspy voice. I just nod my head and smile as Quinn introduces me to her mother Judy, who envelopes me in a hug. Quinn introduces me to her sister Elizabeth, who hugs me and tells me to call her Liz then I meet Quinn's younger brother RJ, Russell Junior. He shakes my hand and offers to help me with the bags.

I wasn't aware I'd be sleeping in a guest house though. I knew I wasn't going to be with Quinn but I thought we would be under the same roof. It's okay though, it's probably better that way. After I settle in the guest house, I walk back to the house and see Quinn and her parents sitting in the living room. Quinn beckons me over and as I walk, I try to calm my nerves. I sit in a chair near Quinn and Russell looks at me, which makes me nervous as hell. I now know where Quinn gets that icy stare from.

"You have a lovely house." I say to Mrs. Fabray. I can't stand to look at Russell anymore. Judy smiles at me.

"Thank you Santana. If you like this, you'll be amazed by our actual home." She says. I smile and as I go to continue our conversation, Russell interrupts.

"Santana." He says to get my attention. I look at him and he leans forward in his seat.

"Tells us about yourself. What do you do?" He takes a sip of water from the glass in his hand and continues to look at me.

"Santana is a really talented musician daddy." Quinn says and Russell lowers his glass.

"A musician huh?" He asks and I nod my head.

"I sing a little here and there. It's nothing big."

"Do you play any instruments?" Judy asks and I nod my head.

"I play a few." I say.

"So where is this music career going? Are you just some wanna be mooching off my daughter or do you actually get paid for this?" Russell asks.

"Music is more like a hobby, an outlet so to speak. I grew up singing, dancing, learning to play instruments. It's just a part of who I am. I'm actually a freelance writer."

"What publication?" He asks.

"I've been in many publications Mr. Fabray."

"She's been in the New York Times at least three times."

"The New York Times? That's great Santana." Judy says sweetly.

"Thank you Mrs. Fabray." I say.

"Why don't you play something for us Santana? Quinn did say you were talented." She continues. I shake my head, politely declining.

"I couldn't." I say.

"You can and will." Russell says and nods his head back to the baby grand behind him.

"Let us hear something. Impress us Santana." Fuck me. I stand from my seat and walk to the piano then take a seat on the piano bench. I lightly run my fingers over the keys, close my eyes and begin to play a song I wrote for Quinn on our first anniversary. I start to sing the first verse while looking at Quinn to calm my nerves. The smile on her face gave me the confidence to make it through to the chorus then I stop.

"That was beautiful Santana." Judy says as I stand.

"Thank you." I say as I walk back to my seat but as I walk past Quinn she grabs my hand and pulls me down into the empty seat next to her.

"I must admit that was impressive but you fell flat towards the end." Russell says.

"No offense or disrespect Mr. Fabray but, I don't fall flat." I say and he raises his eyebrow at me. Quinn got that feature too.

"I see, you also don't take constructive criticism well and aren't very humble."He says as he stands.

"I'll go start dinner." He says then leaves the room. Quinn gives me a soft smile and squeezes my hand that's still in hers.

"I'll be back." She says then kisses my cheek and leaves.

"Don't mind him Santana. You have a beautiful voice. He just has a hard time when Quinn brings someone home. I guess it's because she's the youngest daughter, he goes into overprotective mood. He'll warm up to you, don't worry." Judy pats my knee with a smile.

"It's always the fathers." I say jokingly.

"Not necessarily. Russell's mother still hates me, believe it or not." Judy says and I sigh.

"Don't worry sweetie, he'll get over it." She says then changes the subject. I like Judy, she's actually really nice and sweet. At least one parent doesn't hate me.

* * *

Dinner wasn't as bad as I thought it would be, but that's probably because I didn't say too much. After dinner Judy, Russell and Liz all disappeared somewhere, Quinn went to take a shower and I went into the living room with RJ who's trying to find something to watch. I sit on the couch and sigh.

"Long day?" He asks and I nod my head. He grabs a beer from the pack at his feet and tosses me one. I catch it with one hand then open it quickly. Russell junior is twenty-three and he's home from serving a term in the Marines. Quinn told me it's not the route anyone wanted him to take but it's what he chose. Quinn's sister, Liz, is a pediatrician and Quinn is a lawyer planning to be the next Judge Fabray.

"So like, you and Quinn have been together almost two years right?" He asks and I nod.

"Why the hell is the first time we're meeting you?"

"I put it off as long as possible. I don't like meeting families." I say as RJ takes a swig of his beer and nods.

"I don't blame you, dad's a dick." I chuckle and take a sip of my beer.

"So are you like a hermaphrodite? Like how do you have a dick?" And I'm uncomfortable once again.

"Quinn told you that?" He nods.

"We all know. It's another reason dad doesn't like you." Another reason?

"Why?"

"He doesn't want his granddaughter to have a dick or something. Can you even have kids?" He asks.

"I don't know...Can we not talk about this?"

"Does it work normally? What does it look like? It's like a huge clit or a little penis?" I can't take it.

"Goodnight." I say as I stand. RJ tries to get me to come back but I walk out the backdoor and to the guest house. When I walked inside, two slender arms wrapped themselves around my neck and pulled me into a soft embrace. I turn in her arms and lie my head on her shoulder with a sigh.

"What's wrong?" She asks as she lifts my head and cups my face in her palms.

"Your family. Your dad hates me." I say and she shakes her head.

"He's just hard to please. He doesn't hate you."

"He does." Quinn pecks my lips softly and I finally notice she's standing only in her bra and panties...very sexy bra and panties. Normally, I'd be all over this but not tonight.

"Why are you half naked?" I ask her and she smirks.

"Because you haven't gotten me fully naked yet." No way.

"We are not having sex." I say.

"You're seriously that afraid of my dad?" She asks.

"No but this whole day has just been...ugh. No offense but fuck your dad." I say.

"No, fuck me." She says and I roll my eyes.

"I'll be on top." She says then kisses that spot on my neck that drives me crazy.

"Fuck...okay but you won't be for long." I pick her up and walk to the bedroom.

* * *

Today is the day I get Russell's approval. I don't care what it takes. Yesterday wasn't as bad as when we first got here. I spent more time with Judy, Liz and Quinn. RJ apologized for all the shit he said but that didn't make me anymore comfortable around him. Luckily I didn't have to be around him much since they barbecued and pretty much everyone who lives in this town was there. Since today is the last day we're here, I have to get this done.

"We're playing tennis today." Quinn tells me as she walks into my temporary bedroom as I change my clothes.

"Tennis?" I ask and she nods as she sits on the bed.

"Yeah, it's been a family tradition for awhile now. On Sundays we play tennis. It's like a tournament and I usually win."

"What happens when you win?" I ask and Quinn shrugs.

"Nothing, you just win." She says.

"Yeah, that's lame. If I'm going to win, I want to win something." I say as I walk over to her. Quinn puts her hands on my hips and rubs her thumbs in circles over my back.

"Who said you'd win?" She says then pulls me closer and gently kisses the left side of my stomach.

"I didn't mean I'd win, I meant in general but you know I'd kick your ass." I say and she playfully bites my stomach. I grip her shoulders, push her back on the bed then straddle her hips.

"You should try to win though." She says as I lean down and kiss her jawline.

"Why?" I ask as I trail kisses from her jaw to her neck.

"It might help you with daddy. He likes winners." She says and I roll my eyes. Of course he does. My kisses turn into bites then light sucks and Quinn moans softly from under me.

"We need to get ready. I bought you an outfit to play in." Quinn says and I nod then trail my kisses down to her collarbone. As I go to slide my hands under her shirt, we hear a throat clear. Quinn pushes me off her and quickly sits up. I look to see who it is who interrupted us and of course it's Russell. I grab the sheet from the bed to cover myself since I only have on a bra and some jeans.

"Quinn, go get ready." He says but his eyes don't leave mine. Quinn nods and rushes past him then turns towards me and gives me a sympathetic look before leaving.

"Get dressed and meet me outside in exactly three minutes." He says with a scowl then leaves. Fuck. I get dressed and go outside. Russell is right in front of the guest house waiting for me. He starts to walk without saying a word and I follow.

"What are your intentions?" He asks suddenly after minutes of walking in silence.

"With Quinn?" I ask but he doesn't respond.

"Look sir." I stop walking and Russell stops too and turns towards me.

"I love your daughter, I have for longer than we've even been together. She compliments me perfectly and all I want to do is make her happy." I say. Russell's face still has this stone expression.

"What were your intentions coming here? You've been together over a year and we're just formally meeting you. Why now?" He asks.

"Honestly...I wanted to ask you if I could marry Quinn." I say and he laughs. He fucking laughs. It's not a chuckle, a giggle, no. It's full on, double over laughter. It took at least three minutes for him to stop laughing and speak.

"You want to marry Quinn? Santana." He puts his hand on my shoulder.

"You are nothing more than a phase to Quinn. Quinn can be with another lawyer, a judge, a senator, a doctor. Hell she could be with an astronaut, and she deserves to be with anyone of those people because they aren't like you. They aren't losers who aren't even worth Quinn's time. You got lucky. I'll admit you seem like a nice person but...you really should move on. Maybe find yourself a waitress or, a gas station attendant, you know someone your own speed." I push his hand from my shoulder and step back.

"Fuck you Russell. I'm sick of playing nice for your stuck up pompous ass. You are the biggest asshole I have ever fucking met in my life. You don't even know me and haven't given me a chance since I met you. I'm not going to kiss your ass and whether you like it or not, I'm not going anywhere." I say and he smirks.

"Are you a betting woman Santana?" He asks. What?

"If you win beat me in a match of tennis, I'll agree to you marrying my daughter but if you lose, I don't want to see you ever again. Now do we have a deal?" He says as he extends his hand to me.

"I'm not betting on Quinn you psycho but I will fight for her. If I win, I want you to take the chance to know me and if you don't like me, fine but at least give me a chance."

"And if I win?" He asks.

"You choose." I say and Russell nods his head.

"Fine." I extend my hand to him and we shake on it. I don't know what will happen if he wins but I won't have to find out because I'm going to kick his ass.

"See you on the court old man. Don't have a heart attack." I say as I walk away.

* * *

That game didn't go as planned...at all. Russell won the first set then I won the second. We were playing the third set when it happened. He served the ball and it came hurling towards my side of the court. I ran to hit it but the sun got in my eye and then so did the ball. Now I'm sitting in the kitchen with a bag of frozen peas on my swollen eye.

"Does it feel any better?" Quinn asks as she adjusts the bag on my face. She started holding it against my eye a few minutes ago.

"No. It's throbbing and I'm getting a head ache." Quinn strokes my hair and I sigh.

"Well...at least you didn't lose. It was a tie." She says and I sigh again. I hear footsteps and look to my right to see Russell walking in with an ice pack in his hand.

"Can I talk to Santana for a second Quinn?" Quinn nods and I grab the bag of peas as she leaves. I slowly remove it from my face and Russell hand me the ice pack.

"You might need glasses after this." He says as he sits across from me and I don't respond.

"I'm not going to apologize since I did not directly mean to hit you with the ball and it was not my intention for it to do so." He says. I wish I could roll my eyes.

"And honestly that was an amazing serve...but I will apologize for how I've treated you and the things I've said to you...you were right, I don't know you and I didn't try to get to know you but one thing I do like about you is the fact that you didn't let me intimidate you. You held your ground and I respect that. I've always wanted Quinn to be with someone who isn't a kiss ass and actually stands up for themselves. So that being said, you have my blessing but under one condition." He says.

"What?" I ask.

"I want six months to get to really know you before any wedding takes place." He says.

"Sounds fair." He extends his hand to me and I take.

"Welcome to the family Santana."

"Thank you Mr. Fabray." I say as we shake hands.

"Continue icing that. You're going to want the swelling to stop." I put the ice pack up to my eye.

"I'll send Quinn back." He says as he stands.

I can't say I enjoyed this weekend, at all but I can say that it could have gone worse, a lot worse.

* * *

**A/N: So I still need any suggestions of requests for day 7, which is a free day. Let me know if you liked what i did for day three and give me any ideas.**


	4. You had me at

**A/N: Day 4. Future Quinntana. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Quinn's P.O.V.**

Sometimes I wonder if I made the right choices in life. All choices, big and small...I'm just curious. Your life choices lead you to where you end up in life and this is where mine has landed me. In a bar, alone on a Friday night because my friends had to get back to their families. I'm only twenty-eight but everyone I know is married, engaged, pregnant or at least has one kid with their fiance, husband or wife and I'm just...here. I'm single, have been for a while and I have no kids. I know I'm still young but I'm getting closer to thirty, I thought I would be at least married or engaged by now.

This is why I question my life choices. Did I let the one slip right past me? Or is she still somewhere out there waiting for me? Is she younger? Is she older? Is she a girl I turned down or just never noticed? Or am I destined to be alone? Maybe I am one of those people who end up alone with an unnatural amount of animals...I don't want that to be my life but maybe it's just meant to be.

"Why the long face beautiful?" I hear from my right and I turn my head to see a red headed woman sitting next to me. She has light green eyes and a dimple in her right cheek. She's pretty tall with a skinny figure and she is pretty but I don't see her being my type. When I don't respond, she sends me a warm smile and extends her hand.

"Katie." She says. I take her hand and shake it softly.

"Quinn."

"That's a pretty name."

"Thank you." I say and she nods her head.

"Can I buy you a drink?" She asks. Why the hell not?

"Sure." I say and she calls the bartender over and orders me another Jack and Coke. The bartender goes to the other side of the bar to talk to a man with blonde hair, a full beard and glasses and Katie begins to talk again.

"So you never answered my question." She says.

"What question?" I ask as I put my glass up to my lips to take another sip. It's more than half empty which is why I let her buy my drink.

"Why the long face? You're way to beautiful to look so sad."

"I'm not sad. I was just thinking." I tell her.

"Penny for your thoughts?" I grip my glass with both hands and shrug my shoulders.

"Nothing much." I tell her.

"I don't feel like that's all. If you feel like venting to a stranger, I'm a great listener." She says as the bartender comes back and sits a glass down between us.

"That's sweet but I couldn't do that." I say and Katie shakes her head.

"It's fine, we all need to vent sometimes." She gives me that warm smile again and I feel my lips turning up against my will. Maybe she could be my type...maybe.

"How about we skip that and you tell me something about yourself." I say and her eyes seem to light up at my interest.

"Well... I-"

"You are probably one of the most boring people to have walked this earth." I hear from behind me. That voice is...to familiar. Before I turn my head I see a slim tan colored arm and hand move past me and grab the full glass. I watch as she picks up the glass and brings it to her lips then watch as her throat moves up and down as she swallows.

"Seriously Santana?" I say and she moves the glass from her lips.

"What? I was thirsty." She says with a shrug and sits the glass down.

"What are you doing here?" I ask out of genuine curiosity.

"It's a bar and I'm me." I roll my eyes and Santana looks at Katie then back to me.

"Let's make this exchange less awkward now that I'm here. You give Q your number and she'll call or text you sometime this week but right now, she's got some catching up to do with an old friend." Santana says to Katie. Katie smiles politely and nods then I give her my phone so that she can put her number in. She does so then says goodbye to us and walks away. Santana sits the seat previously occupied by Katie, with my drink and I take this opportunity to...examine her. She's casually dressed. A short, not too tight dress with a floral pattern, black heels with her hair down in curls.

"Seven years and you don't look any different." I tell her and she shrugs.

"That just means I'm still hot." I roll my eyes but chuckle softly.

"Same thing to you though. You look good." Santana says.

"Thanks."

"So you were seriously going to give that loser the time of day?" Santana asks as she sips her drink.

"She was nice." I say.

"She was lame. I watched her get up and go back to her table three times before coming over here then she comes over here and says 'why the long face beautiful?' come on, that's the best you could do?" She says and I roll my eyes.

"Why do you care if I talk to her or not?" She shrugs her shoulders.

"I don't but have some standards Q." I shake my head and laugh softly. Same old Santana.

"How do you not change in seven years?" I ask.

"A bitch can't change her colors. How have you gotten hotter in seven years?" She asks with a smirk on her lips.

"Still a flirt I see."

"I always flirt with purpose Q." She says before taking another sip of her drink.

"I'm glad you finally stopped being such a light weight."

"Blah blah." Santana chuckles and I shake my head.

I honestly don't know how Santana and I sat there for hours talking but...we did. I even gave her my number after I got out of the cab we shared. Santana stays fairly close. It's been so long since I've seen her. She virtually disappeared one day. After she and Brittany had broken up again, I heard she moved back to Lima but I didn't know what really happened. Santana told me that she did go home for a little then went to live with her grandmother in Colombia for a while before coming back to New York. Santana hasn't talked to anyone from school in years and I'm the first person she's run into.

I think I've given up on dating. I gave Katie a chance and there was nothing there. She was nice and sweet but I didn't feel a spark...I didn't feel anything. I'm coming to terms with being alone... I could always try to adopt or get a dog. I might even do invtro or something because I still want a kid. I don't really need someone else to do that. I turn the music up in my ears and continue my jog. Jogging has always been my favorite way to exercise because it's natural, running that is. I don't have a piece of equipment and I don't have to think. I can just run. As I turn a corner I see Santana jogging along with her ponytail swaying in the air. She's wearing black shorts and a black sports bra. I quicken my pace to catch up with her and when I do I tap her shoulder and she jumps slightly.

"Damn it Q!" She says as she pulls a headphone from her ear and I do the same.

"How else would I get your attention?" She rolls her eyes and we continue jogging.

"Are you stalking me now?" Now I roll my eyes.

"What would I gain from that?"

"Well if you would have stayed behind me you would have gotten to enjoy my ass."

"Whatever."

"How'd the date go with...whatever her name was?" Santana asks and I shrug.

"Nothing there." I say and she nods her head.

"Told you she was lame." Ugh she always has to say I told you so.

"I'm done with this conversation and dating." I say.

"Why dating?" She asks and I shrug.

"It's a lost cause, screw it." Santana shrugs and we continue our jog together. We jogged the way to my house and sat in my kitchen with some bottled water. I've been checking a few emails and but I keep feeling Santana's eyes on me.

"What are you looking at?" I ask.

"You." She responds and I raise my head to look at her.

"Why?" I ask her.

"Just thinking...It's a shame you're giving up on dating." She says and I furrow my eyebrows.

"Why do you say that?"

"Because now I don't know if I should ask you out or not." Ask me out?

"Like on a date?" I ask.

"What else is there? Yes a date."

"You want to date me?" I ask and Santana rolls her eyes.

"If you ask again I'll take it back." She says.

"Well...I did just give up dating." Santana raises an eyebrow.

"Are you turning me down?" She asks and I shrug.

"No, you're not doing that. I'll be back at seven, don't eat anything and look hot, like super hot." She says as she walks towards my door. She reaches for the knob then turns towards me.

"Oh and show some leg, I like that." She winks at me then walks out. What just happened?

That date went surprisingly well...like really really well and it lead to more dates that went really really well. Santana is...I can't believe I'm saying it but, she's amazing. I actually have feelings for her and I didn't see that coming. We aren't official yet... I don't think. We seem like a couple but we haven't talked about it. We're supposed to be getting coffee today so I'm going to ask her about it. I want to be with her and I hope this isn't just something casual. As I walk up to the coffee shop, I see Santana standing outside with some girl. They're really comfortable with each other though, like very affectionate. Is Santana dating someone other than me? The girl leaves as I walk up to Santana and tap her shoulder. She leans in to kiss me and I turn my head.

"What's wrong?" She asks and I shake my head.

"Let's get some coffee." I walk into the shop and go up to the counter to order. After we both have our stuff and sit down, Santana tries to hold my hand but I move it away.

"Okay, what's your deal?" She asks.

"Are you dating other people?" I ask. I don't want the answer but I have to know.

"You saw that girl didn't you?" She asks and I don't respond.

"Babe that was just a friend. I'm only with you."

"With me?" I ask and she nods her head.

"With you. Dating you, kissing you, fucking you. You're my girlfriend right?" I shrug.

"We haven't talked about being exclusive." Santana chuckles and takes my hand.

"I know. This is my way of asking you. So...you're my girlfriend right?" I shrug.

"I may need to think about it." Santana rolls her eyes but nods.

"Fine, I'll wait but we both know you're going to say yes."

"Why should I say yes?" I ask.

"Well, we're hot, I get you, I make you smile and laugh and I'm fun to be around. I want you and you want me and we both want this to happen...and I want a future with you...so say yes?" She asks and I give her a soft smile.

"You had me at we're hot." Santana kisses me and I cup her cheek in my hand as I kiss her back. Maybe this was finally the right choice.


	5. Won't make the same mistake twice

**A/N: Day 5. AU. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Santana's P.O.V.**

This party is going to be fucking awesome. I have everything set up and hopefully no one dies by the end of the night. My 18th birthday is going to be super unforgettable. The theme is masquerade, sexy right? I love the whole mysterious thing but since I know almost everyone...I'm sure it won't be hard to figure it out. It's a more modern take on a masquerade ball. I don't want people dressing like lady gaga or anything but dresses, suits and masks. The mask can be as crazy as people want though. I can't wait for it start. I invited the whole school, literally. I announced it over the PA system at school. This party is a birthday party and a graduation party since we seniors graduate in a week...well two since we have one more week of actual school then it's graduation rehearsal or something.

"This is gonna be awesome!" Brittany says from my right. We're both in the mirror in my bedroom fixing our hair. Everything is set up for the party so now it's just time to get ready.

"I know. This party will go down in history along with our names for being the most bad ass bitches to ever walk the halls of that lame school." I say and Brittany chuckles.

Britts and I have been bff since we were in diapers and I love her like a sister. I love her to pieces and when we graduate, we're going to travel together, We're going to Europe for a year then decide what else we want to do.

"What is taking you guys so long? I've been ready for almost an hour." Rachel says as she walks into my room. Rachel is the third to part to this bad ass trio. Britt and I met her in the second grade and though she annoyed me, B loved her so I accepted her and oddly I started to like her. In middle school we had to stop her from becoming a loser but other than that, Rachel is like my other sister. We ran that school together. I'm head cheerleader and captain of the swim team, Rachel is captain of the debate team and Britt...well Britt is just loveable Britt. Everyone likes her and together we sat on the very top of the social pyramid. Rachel isn't going to stay with us in Europe though, She got into Harvard and she's going in the fall but we're spending the summer together.

"We have to look hot Rachel, that takes time." I say and I see her roll her eyes through the mirror. Rachel walks over to my bed and sits down.

"So is mystery girl going to make an appearance tonight?" Rachel asks me and I spin my chair around to look at her.

"She still hasn't given me an answer so I don't know." I tell her. 'Mystery Girl' is a girl I met online. It was a complete accident actually. I was trying to send an email but typed the address wrong. She emailed me back and we kind of ended up talking and we've been talking for about six months now. The crazy part is that I don't know her real name or what she looks like. I just know she's my age and lives close.

"I'm still scared she's really some forty year old dude." I say.

"I doubt it because only an idiot would show up to high school party. Even with a mask they wouldn't blend in." Rachel says and I roll my eyes.

"How haven't you guys exchanged numbers or even found out each others names yet?" Rachel asks.

"We don't...we don't talk about simple stuff like that I guess...we just talk about our likes, hobbies, life...deep shit." I tell her.

"Well hopefully you can find all this out tonight, if she comes."

"I hope she comes." Brittany says.

"Why?" I ask.

"Because you like her and she makes you happy and hopefully you guys can be together."

"Well...I hope so too I guess. Hand me my mask behind you." Brittany tosses me my mask and I turn back to the mirror to put it on.

"I don't think she's coming though." I say as I adjust the feathers on my mask. The mask is red with black feathers to match my red dress and covers my forehead down to my nose. My dress is a form fitting strapless dress that stops at my thighs. There's black lining around the bust until it gets to the black jewels that stop half way on my stomach. It also has this red see through train in the back. As I fix my hair around the mask I hear my phone chime. I get up and grab it from the bed. It's an email from her.

"She's coming."

I'm so fucking nervous. I really do like her but...god please let her be a woman. I'm so nervous because I think she's not real. This person I've gotten so close to and shared so many things with...she could be a huge lie and I don't know how I would recover from that. I just need her to be real. I go to the kitchen and pour myself a shot to calm my nerves. I'm supposed to meet her in the hall under the stairs...like right now. Okay, I can do this. I take another shot before walking to the hall and waiting against the wall. I'm surprised there isn't that many people in this hall. My house is huge so the party is both on the main floor and in the basement, both levels are packed full of people and the music is blasting from every crevice. I close my eyes until a light pressure on my hand. I open them to see a blonde standing in front of me in a blue dress with a black mask. Her mask covers as much of her face as mine does but parts of her mask go up so it covers most of her forehead. The dress is sort of...the classic masquerade ball wear, where it's just big at the bottom for no reason but fitting at the top.

"Waiting for someone?" She says leaning into me, in a smooth voice.

"Are you...you?" I say and she chuckles.

"I think so. Don't think I can be anyone else."

"You know what I mean." I say and she nods.

"It's me." I can't help the smile that breaks free on my face but I don't care. My smile promoted the smile currently on her face and I'm sure I've never seen anything else so beautiful...other than her eyes.

"You want to go somewhere? It's pretty loud." She nods her head and I walk past her and the other few people in the hall. I lead her upstairs and walk to the end room. I open the door and let her walk in before me. I turn on the light and close the door as I walk inside.

"This is my dad's office. It's sound proofed, I don't know why but it's quiet in here." I tell her and she nods her head as she walks over to my father's leather couch.

"He's a psychologist, I told you that right?" I ask and she nods again as she sits down. I walk to the couch and sit next to her but not very close.

"This is your house?" She asks and I nod my head.

"Yeah. How long have you been here?" I ask and she shrugs.

"About an hour maybe."

"Enjoying the party?" I ask.

"Yeah, I brought some friends just in case this went wrong. That was them in the hall, that's how I knew to go up to you." She says and I nod my head. Smart girl. I lost Rachel and Brittany a long time ago.

"I was afraid you weren't real." I say and she chuckles lightly.

"So was I but luckily you are because I didn't want to have to kick your ass if you were some guy." She says and I laugh.

"Kick my ass? You couldn't beat me in thumb wrestling." I say and she laughs now.

"Bring it." She holds her hand out to me and I take it. Her hands are so soft. I knew I had feelings for this girl but I just...I didn't expect this. Just holding her hand made my breath hitch. We ended up playing that game like nine times because I won first then she won then I won again. I feel so comfortable around her because...she already knows me. I don't have to be anyone but myself around her. I don't have to be school Santana where I'm a huge bitch, I can just be myself. I'm only ever like this with Britt and Rachel. We made our way outside and into the backyard where we're walking through my mothers garden.

"Why has it taken so long for us to meet?" I ask her as we walk.

"I was kind of afraid." She says as she looks at flowers.

"Meeting you would actually make this real and...I wasn't sure I was ready for that." She says as we stop walking.

"Make what real?" I ask.

"My feelings..." I move closer to her but she takes a step back.

"I have to go." She says. What?

"What? Why do you have to go now?" I say but she keeps walking backwards to get away from me.

"I'm sorry." She says then shes starts running towards the house. I follow her but once I get in the house, I lose her. What the fuck just happened?

"San cheer up." Brittany says as she taps my hand. I keep playing with the food on my tray and sigh. How could I be such a fucking idiot? I still don't know her fucking name, have her number...anything...but if I did, what good would that do? She won't return my emails. She's not interested...I'm just so confused.

"Britt it's only been a week, San needs time." Rachel says from her seat at our lunch table.

"I just don't get it..." I say with a sigh.

"You'll be alright, just give it some time." Rachel says and I sigh then stand.

"I'll see you guys later." I grab my tray and throw it away before I leave the cafeteria. I walk to the auditorium and sit in one of the seats in the back, by the wall. I always come here to be alone when I'm in an emotionally fucked up place. The only people who come in here is the drama club and I don't think they'll be here today. I put my feet up on the seat in front of me and stare at the ceiling. The one time I actually get feelings for someone and this happens...fuck my life. I close my eyes but open them quickly as I hear foot steps and mumbled talking. I guess the drama club did decide to come in here. I watch as they appear on stage and some people walk past my row of seats to get to the stage. I guess they have a production coming up. I get up from my seat since I know they're probably going to want me to leave. I walk down the row of seats and to the aisle. As I walk up to the door I grab my phone from my pocket and look at it for the time when someone bumps into me.

"Watch it." I say glaring at the blonde in front of me with the...her eyes...they made my breath hitch like...

"It's you." She's caught and she knows it. I can tell from her facial expression but she hasn't said a word.

"Can I talk to you?" I ask her. She bites her lip but nods and turns to walk back to the door she just came through. I follow and once we're in the hall I start talking.

"Why have you been ignoring me? What's up with you?" I ask and she shrugs.

"Talk to me." I say and she sighs.

"You really don't remember me do you?" She says and I furrow my eyebrows.

"What are you talking about?" She sighs and runs a hand threw her hair.

"Santana I've been in at least one of your classes since middle school. Imagine me shorter with acne, braces, huge glasses and about thirty pounds heavier." What...wait...shit.

"Ringing some bells?" She says and I sigh.

"Quinn." She nods her head and crosses her arms over her chest. I was a huge bully in middle school and a little of freshman year but I stopped. I targeted almost everyone but there were only a few I did horrible things to...and Quinn was one of them.

"I didn't...I...I don't even know how where to begin to apologize." I say and Quinn shakes her head.

"When you emailed me...I already knew it was you. I hated you for so long Santana but I hated myself more for letting you push me around and not standing up for myself. So when I got that email, I saw it as an opportunity to get back at you. I wanted to crush you and I figured the easiest way would be to humiliate you...I was going to completely expose you to the entire school, every dirty little secret you have."

"Why didn't you?" I ask. I want to be mad but...I can't. Not after the way I treated her.

"I fell for you...and I just couldn't hurt you like that."

"I'm sorry for what I did to you Quinn. I mean it." She nods her head.

"I know."

"I know I fucked up but...if you're willing to forgive me, I still want to see where this could go."

"Even after you know what I was going to do to you?" She asks and I shrug.

"I would have deserved it." Quinn nods and moves closer to me.

"You would have but...I do want to give you the chance to redeem yourself." She says with a smirk.

"So we're trying this?" I ask and Quinn nods then pulls me into a hug. I hold her close and bury my head into hair inhaling a sweet vanilla, my new favorite scent.

"I have to get to rehearsal." She says as she pulls back from our hug. I pull away but take her hand in mine.

"Let's go." I say.

"You can't be in there." She says and I shrug my shoulders.

"I don't care. I'll hide or something." Quinn shakes her head.

"No but you can meet me when it's over." I sigh but nod my head. I finally get her number then kiss her cheek before I leave. I may have hurt her in the past but there's no way in hell I'd make the same mistake twice.


	6. Santana Lopez

**A/N: Day 6. Holiday season. I decided to do Halloween so here you go. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Quinn's P.O.V.**

I'll never understand this country's obsession with Halloween. It's a just another day but I guess indulging in candy and dressing up is part of the fun. I like Halloween but it's not my favorite day of the year and this year I have to help Puck with his Halloween party. It's at his grandmothers ranch so we're setting up things on the yard to scare people later tonight. There's this old barn in the back of his grandmother's house that he wants to make into something of a haunted house but it's not really working out.

"Q, What would I have to pay you to keep you in this barn and scare the shit out of people who come near it?" Puck asks as he pours fake blood on the ground.

"You definitely don't have enough." I tell him.

"How about an I owe you?" He asks and I shake my head.

"Fine. I'm going to go head to the store to get some more decorations. We need more lights and I have to get another fog machine. Coming with?" He asks and I shake my head.

"I'll finish setting up what we have here." He nods his head and walks past me out of the barn and to his car. As he pulls off I get to work laying down skeleton pieces and fake guts...though they look incredibly convincing.

"That shit is creepy as hell." I jump in surprise and turn around to see a a girl standing at the doors or the barn.

"You scared the shit out of me." I say and she chuckles.

"I can tell. You shouldn't be so jumpy." She says with a smirk on her lips as she leans against the door frame.

"Are you Pucks friend?" I ask as I walk towards her. She shakes her head.

"Neighbor. I was just walking and noticed you. I guess you guys are really into Halloween huh?" She says and I shrug my shoulders.

"I'm not but I do like a good party." I tell her.

"You're throwing a party?" She asks.

"My friend is. I'm just helping out and attending." I say and she nods her head.

"It's just you and him setting up?" She asks.

"No, our other friends are coming. It's just a long drive here from where we stay." She nods her head.

"You should come to the party." I tell her and she glances at me then looks to the other side of the barn.

"Thanks for the invite but I'll pass."

"Why? It's free food, free drinks." I say and she shrugs.

"If I come, will you keep me company for the night?" I chuckle lightly and nod my head.

"Sure." I'm sure she's flirting with me but I don't mind. She is pretty cute.

"Good, I'll meet you back here around...10?" I nod my head and turn back to the box of decorations.

"Since you're here, want to help me set this up?" I ask.

"As fun as that sounds, I don't do labor but I will watch you climb that ladder if you need to get on the top level." I look up at the smirk on her face and she continues.

"For support, make sure you don't fall and hurt yourself."

"You just want to look at my ass." I say and she shrugs.

"I was going to do that anyway. What's your name?" She asks me.

"Quinn, what's yours?"

"Santana. So you have a boyfriend or anything?" She asks and I shake my head.

"I'm very single. How about you?" I ask.

"I've been single so long I wouldn't remember how to be in a relationship." I nod.

"I know the feeling." I've had my string of relationships but none of them have been worth anything. At least I still have time since I'm only twenty-two. As we continue talking, I really notice Santana's features. High cheek bones, small stature, nice...um...she's well endowed in the chest region. She's honestly gorgeous, how could she be single? Santana is pretty funny, I think we have the same sens of humor. She's easy to be around too and though she said she doesn't do work, she did help me out. The only thing I didn't like is that she had to leave. It was right before Puck got back and everyone else showed up to help.

"Good job Q." Puck says as he looks over the barn. I roll my eyes and start to walk back to the house.

"Yeah yeah, the neighbor helped though." I say as Puck catches up with me.

"Cool. Let's finish up inside." He says as he puts his arm around my shoulder.

The party is a huge hit. There's people having fun in the house and people in the backyard and by the barn enjoying the scenery and effects to scare the shit out of them. I went back there once and jumped out at a group of people which made them all run away. It was hilarious. Now it's around ten and I'm going to meet Santana by the barn. It's completely empty now because everyone is inside having a good time. I walk to the barn doors and before I step inside, I hear a voice.

"You're late." She says and I turn around.

"I'm not. It's like 9:59." I tell her but she shakes her head.

"It's five past ten." She tells me and I check my phone for the time. She's right.

"Oh, well it's just five minutes." I say and she nods then shrugs.

"Nice costume." She says, comment on my sexy police officers costume.

"Plan on using those handcuffs tonight?" She says referring to the handcuffs hanging off my waist and and I chuckle.

"No not really."

"Maybe I'll change your mind by the end of the night." She says with a smirk then walks past me and into the barn.

"You don't want to go inside?" I ask. She shakes her head and sits on a barrel of hay.

"I don't like being surrounded by people. Let's just sit out here for a little." She pats the empty space next to her and I shrug and sit down.

"Enjoying your night?" She asks me.

"Yeah, this party has been really fun. You want me to get you a drink or something?"

"No, I don't drink."

"Water?" I offer but she shakes her head. Falling into conversation with Santana is really easy. Something about her just makes her easy to talk to. I hadn't noticed we'd been out here an hour until I got a text message. Puck wants me to come inside but...not yet. Santana and I begin a game of twenty-one questions and we haven't stopped. The last turn was mine and I asked when her first kiss was.

"I was nine. My friend Carl, I always hated his name but he and I were always together when we were younger. We lived a few houses from each other and every day after school we'd race home so we could do our homework then go outside. We'd always go to this little pond not too far from here and skip rocks since there wasn't much to do for fun. Anyway, we were skipping rocks one day and he just kissed me." She says.

"He just kissed you? Out of nowhere?" I ask and she nods.

"I punched him in the stomach and ran home. It didn't feel right and I didn't like it."

"Was it because you were young or because it wasn't a girl?"

"Probably because he was a guy. I've always had a liking for women and it's always gotten me in trouble."

"How so?" I ask.

"Well there was this guy. Big fella with more brawn than brain and he had a temper to go along with it so he was feared by most people, but not me. He was dating this beautiful girl named Joanna but everyone called her Pinky because it's the only color she wore. I was a tutor back then for anyone who'd pay me. Pinky had trouble with math and came to me. After tutoring her a few times, she kissed me and every time she came to be tutored...well she came in more than one way. Her boyfriend eventually found out and one day while I was walking home -"

"Quinn!" I hear from my right. I turn my head and see Sam standing there.

"What?" I say.

"Puck says come on already." I roll my eyes and stand. Sam walks out the doors and I turn to Santana before leaving.

"I'll be right back, unless you want to come?" I ask and she shakes her head as she stands.

"It was nice meeting you Quinn." She says then kisses my cheek. Her lips were cold and slightly clammy but oddly soft. The kiss was brief and light but I missed the contact once it was gone.

"See ya later." She says then walks out of the barn. I follow but when she turns the corner, I keep walking and run a little to catch up with Sam.

"Who were you talking to?" He asks me.

"Santana, duh. I know you saw her when you came in." I say and Sam doesn't respond. We enter the house and walk into the dinning room where everyone is gathered. Puck is standing on top of table with a drink in his hand.

"Alright, everybody shut up!" He says and the murmured voices slowly come to a stop.

"Now, I'm going to tell you guys a story. A true story." He says then climbs off the table, Sam cuts the lights from behind Puck and a picture is projected onto the wall in front of everyone. It's just a picture of the neighborhood from a long time ago, from what I can tell.

"Fifty years ago in this neighborhood on this day, my grandmother's best friend was murdered in the field right next to this house, well her body was found there anyway." Puck says and then the picture changes to a girl smiling, who looks just like...oh my god...

"Santana Lopez was murdered in 1964 for being a lady lover by this douche." Puck says then the picture changes to a young guy, tall with a very muscular build.

"James Caldwell. This guy probably invented fucking steroids." The crowd laughs a little and Puck continues.

"His girlfriend was Joanna Richards but also known as Pinky. She and Santana started lady loving and James, being the big roid raging jackass that he was, got pissed about it. Who gets pissed about their girl being with another chick? But anyway, on Halloween night 1964, Santana was walking home minding her own business, when bam!" Puck says loudly and some of the crowd jumps then laughs at themselves.

"She's hit by a car. A car driven by James Jackass himself but Santana survived the impact. She was dazed but she fought James once he walked up to her but she couldn't fight a bat. James beat her mercilessly until her life was taken and her limp body laid on the concrete. Then he picked her up and tossed her into that field where she was found the next day." A few people say 'Aw' and others shake or bow their heads.

"It's fucked up I know." Puck says.

"So now, every Halloween Santana comes back for revenge. She kills men brutally, no one being able to determine the cause of death after their remains have been found and she seduces women and they're never seen again. So some of you fuckers are going to die tonight." Puck says in an eery voice.

"But until then drink up bitches!" Puck says as he raises his cup and the room erupts in noise as everyone cheers and begins to drink again.

Holy fucking shit...

* * *

**A/N: So some shit happened and i won't be able to write one for the last day. Sorry guys but...yeah. See ya later.  
**


End file.
